Sherrilyn Kenyon
Sherrilyn Kenyon — Author About the Author * Pen Names: Sherrilyn Kenyon (paranormals) aka Kinley MacGregor (historical) * Writing Style: * Genres: Paranormal Romance / Urban Fantasy blended with PNR Biography New York Times and international bestselling author Sherrilyn Kenyon is a regular at the #1 spot. With legions of fans known as Menyons (thousands of whom proudly sport tattoos from her series and who travel from all over the world to attend her appearances), her books are always snatched up as soon as they appear on store shelves. Since 2004, she had placed more than 65 novels on the New York Times list in all formats including manga and graphic novels. Her current series are: Dark-Hunter, Chronicles of Nick and The League, and her books are available in over 100 countries where eager fans impatiently wait for the next release. Her Chronicles of Nick and Dark-Hunter series are soon to be major motion pictures while Dark-Hunter is also being developed as a television series. Join her and her Menyons online at SherrilynKenyon.com and www.facebook.com/AuthorSherrilynKenyon The #1 New York Times bestselling author, Sherrilyn Kenyon, who is proud of her mixed Cherokee heritage, lives a life of extraordinary danger… as does any woman with three sons, a husband, a menagerie of pets and a collection of swords that all of the above have a major fixation with. But when not running interference (or dashing off to the emergency room), she’s found chained to her computer where she likes to play with all her imaginary friends. With more than twenty-five million copies of her books in print, in over one hundred countries, she certainly has a lot of friends to play with too. In the last few years, she has placed more than 65 novels on the New York Times list in all formats including manga. This extraordinary bestseller continues to top every genre she writes. Her current series include: The Dark-Hunters, The League, and Chronicles of Nick. Her Lords of Avalon novels have been adapted by Marvel, her Dark-Hunter novels are a New York Times bestselling manga published by St. Martins. and the Chronicles of Nick manga are published by Yen Press. Chronicles and Nick and Dark-Hunter are soon to be a major motion picture and the Dark-Hunters are currently being developed as a television series. Meet Sherrilyn Series Dark Hunter Universe series * Genre: Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance * Theme: Includes all of the companion series such as Chronicles of Nick, and the complain stories such as Were-Hunter series, Dream-Hunter series and Hell-Chaser Series. Other Writings Short Stories * Love at First Bite (2007) — "Until Death Do We Part" — Dark-Hunter series #9.6 (Esperetta, Velkan) * Dead After Dark (2008) "Shadow of the Moon" — Dark-Hunter series #14.6, Were-Hunter #3.6 (Fury Kattalakis & Angelia) * Stroke of Midnight (2004) "Winter Born" — Dark-Hunterverse #6.5 (Dante, Pandora; Were-Panthers) * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) "A Hard Day's Night-Searcher" — Dark-Hunter series #9.5 (Raphael, Celena, Jeff) * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) "The Wager" — Lords of Avalon (Thomas, Arthurian lord) * Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (2012) "A Day in the Life" — no series (Elliott Lawson) * Blood Lite (2008) "Where Angels Fear to Tread" — Dark-Hunter series #14.5, Hellchasers #0.5 (Zeke) * Dangerous Women (2013) “Hell Hath No Fury” — no series (?) References